Deliverance of redemption and salvation
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: After being punched into the air by the girls, Keitaro meets a pig-tail martial artist from Nermia. Now he must learn how to fight with his mind and body to unlock the truth of his past. Crossover with Ranma ½
1. Meeting in air

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina  
  
Deliverance of redemption and salvation  
  
Chapter 1 Meeting in air  
  
After being punched into the air by the girls, Keitaro meets a pig-tail martial artist from Nermia. Now he must learn how to fight with his mind and body to unlock the truth of his past. Crossover with Ranma ½  
  
It was before summer time in which Keitaro manage successfully to pass the prestigious Tokyo University exam. Well after taking the test for the fifth time. Even though the favor was at against him since he started with negative points, he had done it! The reason of negative points was to keep students from being too familiar with the test so they don't learn how to take the test and pass by virtue of having practice taking the real test instead of actually learning the material. But it didn't matter to Keitaro, he had done the impossible. But he had with such bad luck just had to have his leg broken. He was so pissed consider he was a Toudai student. He couldn't do anything for god sake!  
Sure staying in Hinata-sou was alright. He was able to have some adventures such as more beating and smacking but he had risked once again his leg cast which caused his leg to heal another 3 months. Sure he had helped people such as Motoko Aoyama by giving his sword which was the Urashima heirloom which was a sealed demon blade Hina. Even though it has its own will, the spirit within the blade has been sealed where it can do no harm to others. Motoko was able win her honor back from the defeat of her sister. Dating Shinobu Maehara was in a way fun because she was so happy and she did look cute with her dress on and so. But even she was happy, Naru Narusegawa still beat him because she thought he did something perverted to Shinobu. Even though Shinobu cried at the sight of sempei, she didn't do anything to stop the intense beating. Christ all he did was going to the supermarket with Shinobu.  
Keitaro didn't anything to stop the assault because it was consider normal to him since the day he came. For all the time he stayed at the dorm, he just studied and did the homework in which Naru gave to him from the teachers so he didn't have to miss classes.  
He pretty much missed the first year  
  
The extra study time and exam caused his a backlog of chores around the Hinata Dormitory, leaving him with a 16-20 hour workday. It wouldn't have been so bad had it not been for a sudden assault of fruits and mecha toys. His weeks were a blur of stopped-up toilets, scraps of wood and brick that was once a part of the Hinata, soap suds from scrubbing the women's bathhouse, and an occasional pummeling from Naru and Motoko when Keitaro didn't do the work fast enough. Well this mean back to fixing up the walls and patching up all the holes he went through. But now, everything is back in order.  
  
It was so peaceful, so quite, as if the Hinata was abandoned...  
  
{ Peace. Yes finally nobody beating me up or so. I wonder where everyone ran off to.}thought Keitaro. "Naru, Shinobu, Motoko, anybody here?" he called out.  
  
At first, there was no reply except for the hum of the central cooling system.  
  
"Yes, Keitaro, you'd need anything?" It was Haruka calling across the hall, from her room. Keitaro strolled inside. Haruka was lounging on her couch smoking.  
  
"So, where did the rest of the girls go?"  
  
"Motoko, Kisume, Shinobu, and Naru are gone out shopping."  
  
"What!" Keitaro shouted. "Naru and Shinobu both told me they were having financial problems and couldn't make rent."  
  
Haruka let out whiff of smoke from her mouth as she sighed.  
"Don't tell me you let them con you out of rent."  
  
Keitaro held his head down in shame. "The third month in a row."  
  
"If you keep this up, you'll be in the poor house," Haruka shook her head. "You'll never amount to anything being this spineless especially that Mitsune keeps swindling you by her acts."  
  
{Great, now even my aunt starting to think more like Naru,} thought Keitaro. {I swear, she would just beat me like Naru anyways for calling her aunt. But she may be right about Naru,}  
  
"I'll go back and do some more chores."  
  
"Whatever see you later," she said as she puffed some more smoke.  
  
Sigh  
  
{Nothing to do. Can't believe that the girls would do something like that. Shinobu how could she do that? Scamming? That is so wrong.}  
  
Slam  
  
{AH they are here! Hum I wonder if Naru is in her room. I could ask her why she would lied to me this time…}  
  
He goes into her room but with his clumsiness trips into her room. By getting up he sees something he should not have seen.  
Well he had seen it before but it was an accident like this time…  
  
Keitaro's eyes practically flew out of his head at the sight of Naru clad in white bra and panties standing right in the middle of the room, stunned.  
  
"I.... uh... I didn't mean... uh..." Keitaro began to back away towards the door in a weird manner, his arms already up to protect himself, a look of horror on his face.  
  
But, it was too late. As quickly as Naru had look startled, she now looked enraged,  
  
"You pervert!"  
  
CRASH!  
  
Keitaro flew through the ceiling with a powerful uppercut - the Naru Atomic Punch!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
As Keitaro's limp body broke through the roof and into the sky, the rest of the girls of the Hinata soon ran into Naru's room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Motoko asked immediately after stepping into the room.  
  
"Yeah, it sounded like a pretty hard punch," Kitsune added with a giggle.  
  
"Nah don't worry, he's invincible remember?" said Naru.  
  
"Oh yeah, we'll just wait for him to come back. Then I can play with him," said Su  
  
[Mean while in air]  
  
{Damn it! Why couldn't you just listen to me just once! I didn't even mean to see you in that attire. I have that damn almost like curse of clumsiness. Just wait till I land…}  
  
Smack  
  
Thud  
  
"Ow!" said Keitaro  
  
He looks from the ground in which he laid. He saw lots of trees everywhere.  
  
{Ah damn I landed in some forest. Now I can't find my way out of here…}  
  
He looks around and sees another person. This person had a Chinese with a red shirt and black pants  
  
{ Whoa! I hit another person? He might be hurt!}  
  
"Hey mister!" Keitaro yelled at the guy shaking him up.  
  
"Nergggggg!" moaned Ranma.  
  
"Are you ok? Where did you come from?"  
  
Ranma woke up instantly realizing that he crash landed and was hearing voices.  
  
"Hey hey!" yelled Keitaro. "Know what just happened?"  
  
Ranma instantly knew what just happen. The reason had to be logical.  
  
"I was hit by a girl and was shot into air."  
  
"Wow!" said Keitaro. "That happened to me too!"  
  
Ranma had his eyes bulged out and he thought.  
{ No way! I thought I had only had this problem… So there are others that do have this similar type of troubles just like me. I need to help him since he is in danger of losing his will at anytime.}  
  
"The name is Keitaro. What about yours?"  
  
"The name is Ranma. Nice to meet you." Ranma extended his hand to Keitaro  
  
They both shook for a beginning of a new sign of hope.  
  
Author notes:  
  
So how do you like it so far? I know it is kinda slow and Ranma being different but you will see in the second chapter. Please give me your thoughts!  
  
The story is repost because it was taken off because of complaints. 


	2. Bakusai Tenketsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina

Deliverance of redemption and salvation

Chapter 2

Bakusai Tenketsu

So after the weird event of meeting in air which they are in a forest, both of them chit chat on the ground after doing some introductions and they both exchanged information of whom they are and some of their life experiences. They both found out for one thing in common they both have is that they often gotten beaten up by girls

Ranma was intrigued by Keitaro courage because he seems to be the end of the line. It almost remind Ranma that he could have been in Keitaro's place being stuck for five years just trying to get into college. Ranma felt he was pretty lucky to be saved from that type of fate thanks in part of his salvation. He just had to ask Keitaro about his promise and the girl he was talking about.

"So do you really think your promise girl is still there in the university in which you promised to go?"

"I think so…"

"Really? You don't sound so sure. It has been five years for you to get into Toudai and the average student finish the university within four years. Don't you think she may be gone by then?"

"Maybe, I just think Naru could be the promise girl."

"I see. The promise you made was that you will be together forever if you both go to Tokyo University together."

"Yeah it was the promise of a lifetime."

"I admit it must be very hard to keep that kind of promise. I doubt most children would even remember that promise anyways. I admire for you determination. I think you had suffered a lot just to achieve your goal. I think you neglected your social skills just like I did. But even you found the girl you promised, wouldn't things improves?"

"Yeah…"

"From what I learned from you, you suffered more or less the same way I do with the girls."

"No… it's not abuse." Keitaro rebuked himself for thinking like that.

"She must care for me, somewhere deep inside. Even if there was a one in a million chance Naru's the one, I have to take it or risk losing her."

Ranma just shook his head.

He reminds so much like me. So native and innocent. I was like that until I saw the light. I guess what Ranko said was true. Humans are creatures of habits. Keitaro just took the beating like I did even though we thought it seemed to be correct. Wait that makes me wonder something… 

"Hey Keitaro do you know marital arts?"

"What! No!"

Ranma was stunned. No martial arts? Keitaro gets beat up by these women and is still alive after all those slashing, leo punching and kicking, and seduction? That was really wrong to Ranma. Ranma could stand those attacks because he was train in martial arts. But Keitaro could really have died in any those cases. It almost reminded him how he could feel so immortal since there was so much punishment that he could take. It felt so wrong and unjust for the girls to attack an innocent man.

"Keitaro, have you ever tired to explain to them about the events being an accident?"

"Yes but it just they won't listen and I keep blabbering so badly."

"The girls who attack you, are they marital artists?"

"Well no not all. There is one girl who does Kendo."

Hum Kuno! thought Ranma

"Other is Mitsune who flits too much."

Hum Shampoo! 

"Other is Naru whom I love but rejects her feeling."

God sound like somebody I know, Akane! She beats people up for no reason! 

"Other is Su, genius in mechanics."

Great a Kodachi using machines instead of poisons. 

"There are others but more on the verbal side than physical. Like Aunt Haruka who beats me if I don't call her Haruka."

"Ok that's it!" Ranma was now not happy. An innocent man get beaten just because he says aunt?

"One last thing, are there guys too that beat you up and can you defend yourself?"

"Yeah a few but not as often…"

"Let me guess, you have no idea how to fight."

"Pretty much on the spot…"

"Tell me more about this Kendo girl."

"Well she wields a metal blade which used to me mine and she use some sort of air and Ki attacks…"

"What? Imagine that, giving YOUR family blade to her, and she uses YOUR blade to hurt YOU. Where's the justice?

Crude like Kuno who used air pressure…Better to train him up big time… 

"Doesn't matter. She needed a blade to defeat her sister since her blade was destroyed so I have to give her mine."

"Keitaro!" declared Ranma. "To this day I shall train you in my type of martial art!"

"Nani! Why!" cried out loud Keitaro.

"Because," Ranma said grimly. "You have potential to be a martial artist. You get beaten up in a manner most people could have died such fall from air. There are ki attacks that are very dangerous to normal people and they could be killed with just one attack. You are in a way like me able to survive such brutal assault. One thing is that you don't know how to defend. You need to defend yourself from this assault since you are in position prone unexpected attacks. Also you must strike back at the girls who assault you for no reason and have their own selfish motives."

"But I don't hit girls and they know how to fight!"

Crap just like me again. I did once have the same habit. I think I should try to fool him since he seems to be gullible. He seems to be stuck in his dream-like promise as I was in with my pride. 

"Ok you know the girls know how to defend themselves right?"

"Yeah…"

"Look what happens if the girls were not able to defend themselves? Then what will you do?"

Keitaro pauses and replies dumbly. "I don't know."

"Well did you ever do any exercises?"

"Well not really. The beatings were more like my exercises…"

"We will start today your training in Any-style martial arts."

"Any-style martial arts? What the heck is that?"

"I used to study the Anything Goes martial arts but there were some major flaws in that style. You see in that art, I have to make up my own defense whenever I was attack. The weakness is that art is corrupted. But that's a long story though. Just know that that art is like any other arts in which people have to follow some type of rules. Like in mine, girls tend to be neglected since the master of Anything Goes martial arts believed girls are weak. But the good thing is that in that art you can adapt to any situation at anytime."

"So why aren't you studying anymore."

Ranma reflected onto his past and gave his answer.

"The principle of most arts is that there is honor and martial arts are the key to life. I had to learn the hard way in which martial arts are not everything in life today. Today you have to get a good education in order to be successful in life. Honor is a thing in the past that had killed too many innocents. In Any-style martial arts, there is no such thing as honor or better known as honorable. Honor is what people dictate to you in making who you do not want to be in order to fulfill their little dreams of theirs. I used to be controlled by many people to do their wishful thinking but it was just an excuse for their faults. They blamed me for not doing things in which I didn't take in part to and I was often dragged into fights that I didn't' want to go to.

All I know thanks to Ranko that I am the one who is in control in life. Nobody can tell me what to do. That doesn't mean you can go and commit crimes and stuff. It just means to follow your dreams from your heart not from the people's preaches. For the past it was in a way my fault to let events to deteriorate but now nobody can control my fate. Only I can and I will.

Sometimes when you believed you did something good, you are condoned of your action. I know mostly is that the public often have a blind eye and feels powerful when in groups.

But alone they are weak. I know that never ever follow what people say to you. Only follow what you heart says. You will never be happy if you do not follow your heart. If you feel something is wrong, it is wrong. If you feel something is right, it is right. People may disagree with your actions but do not let them deter you. They are only one side and do not consider about what the other think."

"Wow it must be hard to leave your practice of Anything Goes martial arts."

"I thought at first the same thing. But I then realized that there was a loophole in that art."

"What loophole?"

Ranma just smiled. "Anything goes! I can do what ever I need to do in that art which even means that I am able to abandon honor which mean also the entire art!"

"Wow that is a good loophole there!"

"Yep! Not only that I can do my own type of martial arts too! Oh yeah that reminds me you have to start your training in Any-style martial arts!"

"Heh heh. I don't think I can do martial arts. But what is your doctrine?"

"Simple, Any-style martial arts is like the old art incorporating all type of fighting but you must be able to understand there is a balance in the world."

"Balance what do you mean?"

"Simple, there needs to be universal balance. There is no such thing as being total good or being total bad. If you were good, you would be dead. If you were bad, the world would be in total chaos and nobody would be alive. Think more of the Chinese theory of Yin and Yang. There is a little bit in each side. So if you were to make a decision you must see all points of view whether they are good or bad according to your ethics."

Keitaro thought about it and had to agree with Ranma. It was true in most cases anyways. Such as for example harming an innocent is not a good thing. But Motoko often attack him even though in most arts, the doctrine was not to attack an innocent. So there for there is always some sort of flaw since she never bothered to listen his side of the story. Naru is a good example, abusive but at the same time beautiful.

"Ok so when do I start to train?" asked Keitaro.

"Today," replied Ranma flatly.

"What! But I can't do martial arts!"

"So I'll just have to toughing you up!"

"How may I ask?"

"I will train you in the BAKUSAI TENKETSU!"

"Breaking Point!"

"Yep it's for body toughening."

"Body toughening? How?"

"You'll see," Ranma said.

An hour later

Keitaro breathed deeply and stared at his target, as he hung suspended while sitting cross-legged. Hanging before him on an elaborate, but primitive pulley system, was a very menacing-looking rock. The pulley was made of wood not metal. Don't ask why it just is. Well it was Ranma who made the pulley since the forest had tons of wood.

Keitaro was hanging by vines made by the forest. Surprisingly it was strong to hold his weight. One arm was bound by one of Ranma's bandanas, save for the index finger. The other arm was free to trigger the release mechanism and reset the pulley if Ranma wasn't there supervising. He stared at the boulder. On his face and body were various bruises from his previous attempts to master the Breaking Point technique. He had been constantly beating himself almost to the point of unconsciousness

"Ranma! Tell me again how this is going to work and why am I doing this?" yelled Keitaro.

"Ah! You see this will toughen your body so that you will be able to withstand most blows. Even though it is a rushed training program, you need it fast for a later training. To keep you tough, we need to put weights on you. You are going this because…you need to know how to fight!"

"But it hurts!"

"And the beatings of the girls don't?"

"But it wasn't intense!"

Great he's being a wuss again… thought Ranma. Better lie to him again. 

"Keitaro think this way! You are doing for the greater good!"

"I am?" asked Keitaro.

"Yes and you want to impress the promise girl don't you?"

Keitaro thinks about Naru dreamily.

"Yes I will do the training!" Keitaro declared.

WHAM!

"ARGH!" cried out loud Keitaro.

Ranma watched at the young adult and shook his head. He then began pulling on a rope to set the heavy stone back again.

"Keep concentrating! Just find the point which can break the rock!"

"It's hard!"

"Don't worry! Look by using your mind not your eyes! The end result will be surprising! Also the path of a martial artist is fraught with peril!"

Ranma just let go the rock again which smashed into Keitaro.

WHAM!

"ARGH!"

Author notes:

Sorry long update. Life isn't going well as I want.

I know Ranma is different from the Ranma you know but I'm using Ranma from my other fanfic called Ran's Salvation. Gosh it's not done yet cause I don't wanna type such long pages. Eventually I will someday. Pretty much Ranma here is much much smarter than before. Ranko is the friend of Ranma who helped him to be smarter and made him realize that he was a fool in the first place. What you read now about Ranma is the much farther chapter in my other story which I didn't post yet. Just bear with me plz?

I know this is strange but can anybody tell me about Kanako? She sounds like Keitaro's sister somehow. Sorry long time, forgot about almost everything.

I truly don't know about her. To tell the truth I never SEEN Love Hina! Nor didn't read the manga too though. I just only the story plot which is Keitaro is a ronin trying get into Tokyo U and gets beaten up by the girls because he's a pervert. Heck I would like to see the series but I can't find the manga nor the anime at the stores! Reason is that they only keep the new anime in stock not the old kind. I forgot the site long ago, sorry to the ones who helped me.

I just hope I am putting character in perspective. Sigh why isn't there more fanfiction of this anime? Love Hina is on the top 20 best anime of all time…

One last thing, there was an author called Ryutaro who did stories that was called A Ronin And His Djinni and something about goddess too. What the heck happened? I can't seem to find him anywhere in the site. Did he get booted off or something? I mean seriously he's one of the few that wrote some decent fanfics for LH community.


End file.
